Biting Cold
by Lance Corporal Chanyeol
Summary: Eren makes a ridiculous suggestion (that isn't really that ridiculous) to keep Levi warm, and other things ensue. PWP
1. Chapter 1 - Biting cold

He stared down at Eren, dared him to repeat what he just said.

"Captain, I really think that it would work."

Levi narrowed his eyes. If he was being fair, the offer was perfectly logical and would indeed help their situation. The idea of sleeping with Eren Jaeger was a lot more appealing than the chances of him freezing his balls off.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose.

"Scoot over."

"Sir?"

"Really, Eren? You're the one who suggested this in the first place," Levi snapped. He started to clamber on top of the bed, fitting himself under the thin sheaths. "Isn't this comfortable."

Long arms hovered over him and Levi snapped his head so fast to look at Eren, the latter almost jumped in place. "What the fuck do you think you're going to do?"

"Trying to keep you warm, sir?"

Levi gritted his teeth. Eren placed his –long ass– arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Is this okay, Captain?"

Levi wanted to yell at the soldier, to point out that he didn't have much of a choice, but Eren's abnormally hot body –both literally and figuratively– was quickly proving to be quite helpful, so he hummed out his response.

"I'm glad I could be useful to you, Captain Levi."

"Eren?"

"Sir?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Levi was drifting off, already half asleep. He rolled on his side, facing away from Eren, and subconsciously scooted closer to the warm body.

Eren was so warm, his arms wrapped tightly around Levi, that Levi couldn't help but want to get even closer. He was about to roll again to face the boy, pride be damned, when he felt something poking him.

Well, there goes any trace of sleepiness.

"Eren, I really appreciate your warmth but I don't think I can say the same for your crotch if that's your dick pressing up against me."

Eren really jumped this time. "Shit, shit. Sorry— I thought you were asleep— _shit_."

Levi turned, facing him, and he almost laughed at the reddening of the boy's face and the comical widening of his eyes. "I don't really appreciate the thought that you think it's okay for your dick to harden and poke my ass just because I'm sleeping."

"What? No, shit. Sorry, it's just… you were moving around too much… it kept rubbing against you… I'm so sorry, sir."

Levi would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't already feeling the biting cold again. "Do you think that thing of yours can settle down soon?"

"Yes, please just give me a minute."

Levi waited, risking a glance down to check in between them, which wasn't really needed. Eren's dick was now pressing up against his thigh.

"Sir, sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to calm it down if you keep staring at me like that," Eren said, his voice small. There was an even darker dusting of red on his face now, reaching his neck and his ears.

_Goddammit_. "Eren, please don't tell me you're attracted to me and that you can't calm it down because of me."

Eren visibly gulped. "That seems to be the problem, sir."

"You have to be fucking with me," Levi deadpanned.

"That doesn't really help the situation, Captain."

Levi groaned. He was feeling the unpleasant coldness of the winter season on his back, and he wasn't pleased.

_Goddamn Erwin and his stupid expedition and this sorry excuse of an inn. _

He could ask Eren to leave and take care of it, but then he'd have to stay in the bed alone, without his human heater, and that wasn't something he wanted to risk.

"Fine," he finally said. He reached out a hand and, without warning, touched the bulge on Eren's pants.

"S-sir?!"

"Jesus, don't shout. If you haven't noticed yet, these walls are thinner than your underwear, and Hanji's just next door so if you don't want her barging in here while I take care of your pathetic erection then shut the fuck up for a minute."

Eren looked stunned, but Levi wasn't waiting for him to get over his shock. He palmed Eren through his pants, effectively eliciting a hiss from the brunet. Levi clicked his tongue, warning him.

"At least have the decency to finish quick, because it's fucking cold."

Eren nodded, eyes already turning hazy and half hooded. He inched forward, forehead touching Levi's and hands resting on Levi's hips. Although Levi appreciated the gesture, for the warmth, it felt oddly intimate to him.

Eren's breathing started to come out in heavy pants for air, hot and moist on Levi's face. He contemplated pulling out Eren's dick out of his pants, to get it over with sooner, but the mess that would follow stopped him.

"C-captain, I—," he was saying, but Levi cut him off.

"I'm helping you jack off, Jaeger. You can drop the formalities."

_Shit, bad move_. He just gave the brat a chance to call him— "_Levi", _a moan_, "_Harder. Please."

_Well, fuck_.

When Levi didn't answer, nor change the pressure on Eren's clothed member, green eyes looked at him. Eren stared at him and questioned him with those stupidly green big eyes (is everything about this kid big?) and then a curious look passed his face. Then he looked down between them.

"Levi, do you want help with that?"

Said man looked down, not really that surprised to see the growing strain in his pants. Also, was that amusement he heard in Eren's voice? "Fuck."

Eren reached out a hand and he barely stopped when Levi fixed him with a glare. "Just... returning the favor, sir."

His hand, although slightly hindered by the clothes, was hot on Levi, as was his length on Levi's palm. His movements were slightly clumsy, bent on trying to bring pleasure to his captain and Levi almost found it endearing.

"Get on top of me and move your hips," Levi ordered, his voice sounding low even to him. Thankfully, Eren complied without saying anything, hastily climbing on top of him and straddling him. Eren placed his crotch on Levi's and gave a tentative thrust.

"Like this, sir?" he asked while moving back and forth on Levi. His back arched, upper body moving away from the man below him.

"Shit, get down here and stay close to me."

Eren followed Levi's order, swooping down and fixing his face in the crevice between Levi's neck and shoulder. He placed a hesitant kiss on Levi's pulse point, the movements of his hips slowing.

"Don't bite or leave any marks on me, brat."

Eren nodded, picking up his hips and grounding down harder on Levi as he placed fluttering kisses all over the older man's neck. If Levi's was ticklish, he would be laughing. Eren moved upwards, his kisses now trailing along Levi's jaw, and then something wet touched his ear, licking him.

He didn't get the chance to complain about it being disgusting, because Eren pulled back and stared at Levi. Well, at his lips, particularly. He sighed, before gently threading his fingers through Eren's –surprisingly– soft locks, tugging him down as a sign that he was permitting it.

The kiss was almost funny, with Eren just pressing his lips down on Levi's, obviously unsure of what to do next. When he started to move his lips, the older man thought that maybe he really shouldn't indulge Eren's crush on him, because he was starting to think that the brat was, dare he say so, _cute_.

And the hot mouth on him was definitely using tongue to prod at him to open his lips.

Levi almost denied him, but he was thankful that he didn't because _damn, did that hot tongue feel great_.

Eren's kiss made an abrupt halt when Levi grabbed his ass, massaging the mounds in his hands and feeling the hot burn. He used his grip to guide Eren's hips into his, increasing the friction between them. Eren moaned into his mouth before pulling back and placing his lips on Levi's ear once again.

And then he bit Levi.

"Fuck— I told you not to bite," Levi growled at him. He felt the warm tongue lick the part where he was bitten, as if it was Eren's way of saying sorry.

"Just… too good…" he mewled, shameless. "I'm so close, Levi."

He seriously needed to stop saving Levi's name like that because it was starting to sound like a sinful word.

"Captain… can I…?" he asked, pulling back to look at Levi. Levi tried to ignore how the title sounded so wrong all of a sudden. Instead, as a response, he jerked his own hips forward, meeting Eren's hips.

Eren came, moaning into Levi's neck, and his slight spasms almost drove Levi to his own release. Before he could make a mess inside his pants, he pushed Eren off and pulled the cravat around his neck and got his dick out in record time, cumming inside the white cloth with a few pumps. He made a mental note to burn it.

After putting away the soiled cravat, he turned to Eren. They were both still breathing quite heavily, but there was a trace of a smile on Eren's lips as he stared at Levi.

Levi snorted. "Don't be too happy, kid. That's going to feel uncomfortable later."

"Shit."

* * *

Levi woke up with something hot and heavy weighing him down, only to open his eyes to Eren practically becoming one with him. Their legs were tangled together, and his arms were squeezed in between their chests, with Eren's wrapped around him like a vice. His head was tucked under Eren's chin, giving him access to the rich expanse of skin that was his neck and collar…

— — — — — — — — — — —

"What was that sound we heard from your room? It sounded like an animal got caught in a trap." Hanji, who was preparing her horse, asked Levi.

"Must have been a bug," he answered, moving to start on his own horse.

"A bug? A bug can make a sound like that?"

"A big ass bug."

Hanji stared at him for a while before finally dropping it. "Well, at least we're getting out of here. I almost froze my head off last night.

Levi hummed.

"That's odd… you're not complaining about it at all. And where's your cravat?"

"I have no idea what you're blabbering about," he answered, promptly turning away from the oddity that was supposed to be a human. He spotted Eren, who looked like he was having a slightly hard time walking and had a scarf around his neck which Levi didn't remember him having before, although the cold weather could be an excuse for that. The only reason Levi didn't start laughing was at the risk of Hanji piecing things together, which seemed like a very probable thing to happen, what with the way she was brooding on her own.

Hopefully, a whole week could pass before everyone finds out (and if he could hope, maybe never). Enough time for Levi to get Eren to warm him up again, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning the favor

Winter was ending, Levi could tell. The cold wind wasn't as harsh as before, mellowing down into an almost comfortable chill (except when night came, when he had to wrap himself up with his sheets) and the days were getting longer.

He glanced out the window, seeing the sun slightly peeking out from behind the clouds every now and then, before turning his head back to the table with the intent to drink his tea. His cup only got halfway to his mouth, his eyes catching green ones.

They stared at each other for a while, Levi expecting Eren to look away as soon as the younger noticed that Levi wasn't breaking eye contact with him. Instead, they held each other's gaze until Mikasa shook Eren's shoulder, sending a questioning look at Levi. He watched as Mikasa asked something, then Eren seemed to brush her off (literally, with the way he made shooing motions with his hands) then stood up from the table.

"Eren?"

"I'm going back early. That is… if I may?"

The question was directed at Levi, who only nodded his head and put down his cup. He glanced at Eren but the male was already walking away, most probably heading to his room.

Levi almost smacked his palm against his forehead, feeling frustrated. It wasn't that Eren was being difficult, it's just that _Eren was being difficult_. He would always find the younger male watching him with this brooding look etched on his face then would turn away as if nothing happened. Now, he was acting like what he truly was: a teenager.

Levi got up from his seat before a sigh could escape his lips. He ignored the questioning look he got from Mikasa and made his way out of the room, intending to head get to his own quarters and get started on the papers that bastard Erwin left him. A couple of steps away, he saw a figure standing by his door. Levi's eyebrows drew together in a frown before he carefully set his face back into a blank expression.

"Eren, what are you doing there?"

Said teen was doing it again, _brooding_. He looked at Levi then bit his lip, acting as if he was struggling with words.

"Spit it out, kid. I don't have all night," Levi said, taking a step forward. From their distance, Levi could almost feel the heat radiating off Eren.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, sir," he replied, voice low. The whole time, he maintained eye contact with Levi.

Words like _cute, endearing, trouble, problem, this little shit will be the end of me_, kept popping in Levi's head, but on the forefront of his thoughts was the fact that he had fucked up. By fucked up, he meant that he was really, really 'into' Eren Jaeger, and the kid was really 'into' him, too.

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi answered. He was even gallant enough to add a quick, "Sleep well."

He walked past Eren before he could do something stupid like return the big ass smile that the kid was giving him.

* * *

Levi didn't know how their relationship progressed from wordlessly staring at each other to Eren waiting by Levi's door to bid him goodnight and then to Eren just deciding to wait and walk Levi to his room instead of freezing his ass off by standing there like an idiot for who knows how long. Still, it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

What was unwelcome, though, was the way the brunet kept staring at him with the intensity he always had when killing titans. To say it was starting to get uncomfortable was an understatement, so Levi calmly placed his pen down and stared back, arching a single eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Eren? Did you want to do something else than watch me do my work?"

"No, sir," was the solemn reply. "Please don't mind me." He then proceeded to stare out the window until Levi picked his pen up.

"Eren," Levi started, once the weight of Eren's stare started to cause his skin to prick once again. "It's hard not to mind you when you keep staring at me."

The teen didn't even try to deny nor hide it when Levi looked up and returned the stare. He simply mumbled a quick, "Sorry, Captain."

Levi suppressed a sigh. He felt his mouth twitch and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the strands fall back into place as he fixed Eren with serious look. "If you have something to say then just go ahead. I'm not used to you not running your mouth."

Eren eyebrows drew together into a frown, his brooding face back. He suddenly found something very interesting about the floor, eyeing it as if it had all the solutions to his problems, whatever they were. He took a deep breath before starting, "It's just that… Captain, I don't know what that night makes us."

Levi could pretend that he didn't know what the younger male was talking about, could feign ignorance and demand that the brat get over whatever he was hung up on. He could make the right decision and end this –whatever _this_ was– before it got out of hand, before he could deepen the grave he had dug for himself.

But _fuck, those eyes_. Those fucking eyes that were now peering up at him, making Eren look like one hell of a determined puppy, ready to prove his worth to his owner.

_You're not his owner_, Levi corrected himself. He cleared his throat and tried to clear his head of the images of Eren sitting on his thighs, rubbing his crotch on Levi's like a dog in heat, in favor of asking the teen what he meant by that.

"It's just, sir, I think that you're giving me special attention—not that I don't like it, quite the opposite— and I would like to know exactly why is that… and maybe what you want. To happen. Between us."

Levi felt his eyebrow shot up so high, he had to force it to come down. "I don't give anyone special attention, Jaeger," he said, intentionally using the brat's last name.

For a moment, Eren seemed to shrink down, as if he wasn't so sure if he still wanted to continue this, but it was gone and the determined puppy was back. "I think no one in this room honestly believes that, sir."

Levi would never admit that he was impressed. He rested his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together, looking at Eren from top to bottom, then up again, purposely making him squirm. "What do you want then? What do you want me to do?"

Eren visibly swallowed. The confidence in his voice was enough to momentarily shock Levi, along with his choice of words. "For starters, kiss me."

Levi didn't move, regarding Eren with a blank stare. The teen was starting to fidget, shifting his weight from one foot to another, before he seemed to mentally say _fuck it_ and strode to Levi's table, gingerly holding the older man's jaw. He paused, waiting for something (probably for Levi's fist to connect with his face) until he finally brought his face down and kissed Levi.

Levi kept his eyes open, finding Eren's attractive mug not a bad sight to look at even at such close proximity. He noticed how they were just awkwardly pressing their lips together and almost sighed. Instead, he let his tongue dart out and swipe across Eren's lower lip, the teen quickly granting him access. Again, Levi enjoyed the hot feeling of being inside Eren's mouth and then the thought of putting something else in there sent a shot right to his lower regions, his pants suddenly tightening around his crotch.

Eren was the first to pull back, touching his forehead to Levi's and his hot breath fanning the older's face. "You're supposed to close your eyes, Captain."

The next thing Levi knew, he was threading his fingers through brown locks and pulling Eren into another lip lock, biting the teen's lip and then smoothing his tongue over the parts he abused. He would have kept going if he didn't need air, pressing his lips to Eren's once last time before pulling back.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked, managing to not sound breathless. Eren seemed to get the hint and the delicious shade of red that dusted his cheeks spread, all the way to his neck. Only then did Levi notice that Eren was still leaning over his table, body in a awkward position. An image of Eren bended over the very same table with Levi's dick disappearing inside him flashed dangerously through Levi's head.

He started to get up, leaning in close to whisper into Eren's ear. "Bed. Now."

Levi liked to think he was a responsible adult, a person fit to be Eren's, humanity's last hope, commanding officer. He liked to think that although he didn't always make the right decisions, he was smart enough most of the times.

Fucking Eren was neither smart nor the right decision, but he would still probably do it.

Eren pushed himself off the table and made his way to the bed, removing his boots and awkwardly sitting in the middle and waiting for Levi. The raven pulled open his drawers, extracting a bottle of scented oil that he knew would do the job. He started walking towards Eren, shrugging off his jacket in the process and gesturing for the boy to do the same. Eren was reaching for the many leather straps attached to his body but Levi beat him to it.

"Eren," he started, talking as he removed the straps. "You do know how sex between two guys work, right?"

The teen nodded, making Levi swallow down the invisible lump that formed in his throat. He really was going to do this.

"Are you sure you want this?" Levi asked, halting in his movements. He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and they stared at each other for a while before Eren broke the silence.

"I just really want you to return the favor from last time, Captain." There was a teasing hint in Eren's voice as he said this, fingers curling around Levi's collar.

"Oh?" was the simply reply, Levi not bothering to bring up that Eren was most likely the one returning the favor. He opted to do better things with his mouth such as attaching his lips to the tanned skin on Eren's neck, sucking on the spot below his ear. He felt Eren tugging off his cravat and letting it fall on the bed, working on the buttons of his white shirt, flinging it open once he was done and running warm hands all over Levi's chest, to his stomach.

He pushed Eren until the teen was lying on his back, gazing up at Levi with his green, doe eyes. If he let his dick take over, Levi would probably just fuck the kid right then, but he wasn't dense enough to miss the traces of fear on Eren's face; the kid might want it but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared.

He's a virgin, Levi realized. Or at least, this was going to be his first time with a guy, and Levi didn't know how to feel about that. On one side, he was worried that this was too much trouble, too much baggage for him, but he was also oddly pleased to know that he would be Eren's first. The feeling left an unfamiliar burn in his stomach, one that wasn't from the fact that he was just about to get laid after months of not getting any attention from something other than his hand (and that was also very rare, he only did it when he really needed to) and that one little rendezvous with the teen underneath him.

Still, Levi didn't know how to deal with virgins and little panic attacks, so he did the best he could do; lean in and capture Eren's lips in a soft and slow kiss.

He didn't bother with the shirt, going straight for Eren's belt and removing it with ease. He discarded the leather and lazily ran his fingertips on Eren's crotch, eliciting a hiss from the teen. Even through his pants, Levi could feel how hot and hard Eren was, sending another jolt to his own dick. He cupped the bulge and palmed Eren, leaving his lips to pull back and watch the show.

He popped the button of Eren's pants, slowly and almost teasingly pulling the zipper down. He could see the small, wet spot on the boy's underwear, where the precum seeped through, and he smirked. He wasted no time pulling all the offending clothes off, marveling in the glory that was Eren Jaeger's fifteen year old dick. He wrapped a hand around the hard length, feeling the warm and smooth skin.

"Nice load you got here," he idly commented, working his hand up and down the length, pumping it slowly. Eren laughed and threw in a quick "thanks" before a groan escaped him.

Levi really did mean the comment, though, and he realizes that he wants Eren to fuck him, but on some other day. Today, he was very much in need of burying himself all the way into Eren, he almost wanted to applaud himself for being so patient.

When more cum started to drip out from Eren's dick, Levi picked up the bottle of oil and dipped his fingers in it, slickening the appendages while his other hand continued their work on Eren. He pressed one oil-covered finger on Eren's opening, reaching up to cover the teen's lips with his as he worked his way inside. He felt Eren squirm, his body naturally reacting to the painful intrusion.

"Eren," he whispered on the boy's lips, "Breathe. Calm down. Breathe."

The brunet did as he was told and Levi felt him gradually relaxing, enough for Levi to insert another finger in. He made scissoring motions with his fingers, trying to ignore how fucking hot it was inside Eren and the fact that his dick would be in there any moment from now. Before long, he heard a quiet moan from Eren and pulled out after a few more thrusts. There was a gratifying whine from Eren from the loss of contact that made Levi's chest swell with more unfamiliar feelings that he chose to set aside in favor of releasing his dick from its confines.

He gave it a few pumps then positioned it to Eren's entrance, looking up at Eren. The brunet's face was red and he was breathing heavily through swollen lips, looking at Levi before giving him a small nod. Levi pushed in, slowly as to not cause too much pain, and Eren threw an arm over his eyes, biting his lip.

At first, he made small and shallow thrusts, testing Eren, before his control broke and he pulled back and slammed his way in. Eren flung his arm away and threw his head back, a long, drawn out moan bubbling out from his chest. Levi took hold of his hips and kept slamming into the warmth, barely stopping his self from digging his nails into Eren's flesh.

Eren wasn't in a better state; babbling and moaning Levi's name. He was about to bite his hand when Levi stopped him, not really entertaining the thought of Eren transforming right now, pushing his own fingers into Eren's needy mouth. Eren bit, sucked, and moaned around his fingers, but Levi wasn't complaining. It made his dick twitch so hard to watch Eren like that, but he eventually had to pull the appendages back. He used his hands to support his weight and leaned down to kiss the teen, hard enough to bruise. He moved away and trailed his kisses downward, sucking on the sensitive skin all over Eren's neck and biting him along the way.

Levi almost hated the fact that Eren's body would heal, that those marks would disappear before morning came, but he knew it was better than having to explain just why the fuck Eren was covered in love bites.

"Captain Levi… I'm gonna…" the boy whispered, reaching out and grabbing Levi's arm. In retaliation, Levi slowed down, his hips turning in lazy circles. He grabbed Eren's legs and bit the inside of his thighs, his hand later finding its way to Eren's swollen dick. He held it by the base and Eren whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Look at me, Eren." It was a command, but it was said in a soft, low tone.

Eren's eyelids fluttered open and emerald green eyes stared at him, glistening with unshed tears. His eyes alone almost made Levi want to give him anything, absolutely anything he wanted, then he had to mutter a quiet, "Please, Levi. Please?"

Levi decided that he didn't care. He let go of Eren's dick and resumed his erratic thrusting, thinking that he could go down and dirty and kinky on some other day. For now, he just wanted release—both his and Eren's.

When the brunet came, his orgasm slammed through his body, making him arch his back off the bed, a loud "Fuck!" making its way past his lips. He tightened around Levi and drove the older man over the edge, pushing in and cumming deep inside him, using a few more thrusts to ride out his own climax. He pulled out and took a handful of steadying breaths before calmly leaving the bed, returning with a damp cloth which he used to clean himself and Eren. Once he was done, he collapsed beside the brunet, finally letting his body succumb under the exhaustion.

He pulled the sheets up to cover both their bodies and realized that Eren was –like he always was– staring at him. The brat's lips pulled up into a shit eating grin before his eyes fluttered close. Soon, he was asleep.

Levi liked to think that fucking Eren was just his way of getting the kid out of his system, but as he watched him snuggle closer into Levi's frame, bangs framing his painfully innocent face, Levi realized that he just did the complete opposite.

Maybe keeping Eren Jaeger around wouldn't be such a bad decision.


End file.
